


Sleepy

by compulsivepoetics



Series: Hafael One Word Dating series [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sleepiness, hafael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Hope’s too sleepy to help Rafael with his project, but tries to anyway.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe
Series: Hafael One Word Dating series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706872
Kudos: 48





	Sleepy

“Hey, thanks for helping me with this. I know you’ve had a lot going on.” Rafael said when his girlfriend settled down next to him with a soft smile and tired eyes.

“Of course,” she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I’d do anything for you,” She yawned, covering her mouth.

Rafael raised his brows, sliding a hand on her back. “Are you sure you’re not too tired? I know you and Alaric have been hitting the training pretty hardlately- and that trip to New York last weekend.”

“No, no. I’m fine.” She waved him off, despite another yawn falling from her lips. “Come on.”

He pulled out his notes and books, setting everything up while explaining what he had to do. But when he looked over at her, he quickly realized she didn’t hear any of it. He shook her shoulder.

“Hope.”

Her eyes opened, but drooped. “Huh?”

“You’re falling asleep.”

She sat up a little in her seat, rubbing her hands on her face. “I’m sorry..I’m awake.”

He looked unconvinced. “Babe, I can get Jed or Maya to help me with this.”

She shook her head even as her eyes dropped a little more. “No, I want to help you.”

“Okay..” He turned back to the open laptop, pulling up the prototype for his project. “So this is what I originally had in mine, but I also think…” He switched tabs. “This one could work too. Which one do you like better?” He didn’t get a response.

“Hope?” He turned to her, shaking his head slightly in amusement. “You’re sleeping again.” When she still didn’t respond. He knew she wouldn’t be much help, no matter how much she wanted to. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of study hall, abandoning his books and computer.

* * *

He was tucking her into her bed when she stirred, eyes barely fluttering open, reaching for his hands. “Hey..what’s going on?”

He leaned down and gave her a chaise kiss. “You’re getting some sleep, you’re exhausted, Hope.”

She frowned, trying to sit up. “But you’re project-

He gently pushed her back down, with a smile. “Jed is on the way. He’s going to help me. I want you to sleep.” She resigned with a heavy sigh, shifting to get more comfortable, eyes fluttering close.

“I’m sorry-“

“Don’t apologize, just sleep.”

She began pulling at his arm. “Stay with me until I fall asleep.” She murmured softly.

He kicked his shoes and pants off, before sliding in behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, tugging her close.

“ _I love you_.” She slurred sleepily, as her breathing began to even out.

“I love you too.” He whispered, kissing her shoulder. He listened to her snore softly and before he knew it- he was falling asleep along with her.


End file.
